sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyr0
Pyr0 and Magikkyu are the souls of the deceased Pyrite and Magnetite. They are now under the rule of Gypse, due to her capturing them. Pyr0 Pyr0 is the spirit of Pyrite. She is under the reign of Gypse, and lives in an incense bottle. Personality As a being who has no memories of her former self, they do not have much of a personality. However, she is cruel and ruthless to anyone she is told to attack, often trying to kill them immediately rather than making them suffer. When attacking, she will flash her teeth, and hiss at them with a hoarse voice. They hold no extreme attachment towards anyone, and unlike Pyrite they are aromantic, not having a romantic interest in anyone. If someone had done her wrong in life, they will immediately hate them upon sight. Appearance Pyr0 looks like a grey (#666) silhouette of Pyrite. However, unlike Pyrite, they have no face, and their mouth is full of sharp, smaller, and more realistic canine teeth. Their hands are clawed, and they wear a black backpack that can sometimes shoot bombs at random, usually during combat, though this is uncertain. Due to having no real face, they (badly) scribbled one on their face with a marker. It strangely acts like an actual face when it comes to expressions, excluding the mouth they drew on for some reason, which is slightly above their actual mouth. Abilities (Note: As a spectre, they cannot fuse and their shapeshifting abilities are limited) *'Pyrokinesis:' Pyr0, unlike Pyrite, has the ability to control fire, hence her name. *'Intangibility:' Pyr0 has the ability to walk thru solids. Unlike her other abilities, this is controlled. However, if used while fighting, it can make them extremely weak and exhausted, so they prefer not to use it then. *'Miasma:' Breathing air around Pyr0 can sometimes make you very sick. *'Genetic Mimicry': When around people who have done them wrong in life, Pyr0 can sometimes unexpectedly turn into an exact copy of that person. However, they still cannot talk, and it is only temporary. This is their only way of shapeshifting. Magikkyu Magikkyu is the spirit of Magnetite. She was captured by Gypse, and now serves under her reign. Like the other spiritz, she lives in an incense bottle. Personality Like Pyr0, she does not have much of a personality due to memory loss. However, unlike Pyr0, Magikkyu is a flirt, and can talk normally, though in a different voice than Magnetite. She often flirts with those on her team, even Gypse herself. Despite this, she has no true crushes and any relationships with her can fall unstably. Also unlike Pyr0, she is not extremely viscious, she just simply sees killing others for Gypse's pleasure as a regular job, and often just attacks them and gets on with her life, to the dislike of Gypse. She is the most disrespectful of the spirits Gypse controls. Appearance Magikkyu is a purple (#2d0239) silhouette of her former self. She has clean, neat hair, contrasting Pyr0's more messy one. Similar to Pyr0, however, her mouth is full of rusted, sharp canine teeth. She wears a water holding tank with a strap on it on her back, which contains bad water, which can make the person who touches it sick. Also unlike Pyr0, she has actual white ovals where her eyes should be, thus acting as her real eyes. Abilities *'Kaminerokinesis:' Magikkyu has the ability to create and control bad water, which like Miasma, can give a person a severe illness. She can shoot it from her tank, but usually uses it to cover her and Pyr0. *'Intangibility:' Magikkyu can walk thru solids. However, her tank cannot, so she doesn't use it often. *'Bubble Shield Creation:' Magikkyu can create solid bubble shields using "bad water." Trivia *Magikkyu's name is based on the ghost type Pokémon Mimikkyu. **Pyr0 scribbling a face to replace her real one is based on Mimikkyu as well. ***Magikkyu was also originally going to be named Magzingno. *Despite usually hating the specific person that did her wrong in life, Pyr0 can sometimes hate the entire race if the person who did her wrong multiple times her entire life (e.g., Bloodstones, Celestites) *Unlike Pyrite and Magnetite, Magikkyu and Pyr0 hold no romantic attraction towards one another. As a matter of fact, Magikkyu treats Pyr0 more like an animal than a person. *They were both supposed to be sent to purgatory before being caught. Category:ISS's Characters Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:ISSolar System